1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus for forming an image on an image-bearing member on the basis of an original image of an original placed in a surface-down condition on an image-reading section. More specifically, the invention relates to an image forming apparatus Which has an area-selecting function for selecting an area in an original image of an original placed in the surface-up condition on the image-reading section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many image-forming devices, e.g., plain paper copying machines, have an area-selecting function, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,899.
The area-selecting function is useful for operators to pick up only a desired image in a whole original image.
An operator, however, has to input coordinates representing the desired image area while an original is placed on a right side of a platen and the original surface is up. After that, the operator reverses the original so that the, original surface is down, and places it on the left side of the platen. In this way, the input coordinates may be transformed to a predetermined coordinate which represents the desired area in the reversed original irrespective of the size of the original. Thus, because an operator has to change the position at which an original is placed from the right side to left side, this function is not convenient for an operator.